Let Me Be Your Wings
by Close2MiiHeart
Summary: Hermione is at The Burrow for the summer, and she can't help but notice that a certain Weasley, the Weasley she has been noticing, is noticing her. But when she gets kidnapped, how will this effect their relationship?
1. Arriving At The Burrow

"Let Me Be Your Wings"  
By Close2MiiHeart

**Summery: Hermione is at The Burrow for the summer, and she can't help but notice that a certain Weasley, the Weasley she has been noticing, is noticing her. But when she gets kidnapped, how will this effect their relationship? Will it be torn apart or will it make it stronger?**

**A/N: This is kind of a stolen plot. I will be loosely following the plot of 'Thumbelina' my favorite movie from when I was little. This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter ff and It's also only my 2nd ff ever so.…yeah please be nice lol. So.…yeah I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing. Not even the plot, cause I borrowed some of it from Thumbelina. Well not in this chapter...this chapter I made up all by myself (aren't you proud lol) no but seriously, please don't sue me or anything I really have nothing.**

Chapter One - Arriving at The Burrow

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Seventeen year old Hermione Granger slowly walked up the path leading to The Burrow. Of course she could have apparated, but she decided she liked walking and taking in her surroundings. When she finally got to the door she put down her trunk and put her hand to the door, just in time for it to swing open and for her to hit Fred Weasley hard in the head.

"Oh my god, Fred, I'm so sorry!" she said, blushing at the embarrassment of making a fool out of herself the first minute she was there.

"It's ok, Hermione." Fred said, trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure? I really didn't mean it, I just went to knock on the door and then you opened it and.…I really didn't mean to hit you Fred I'm really sor...," Hermione rambled before she was interrupted by Fred covering her mouth with his hand.

"Hermione! Will you be quiet? I told you, I'm fine, it's OK really Don't worry about it."

'_His hand is touching my mouth. His HAND is TOUCHING my mouth' _Hermione thought excitedly._ Stop it Hermione! Your not allowed to like him, we had this talk already. He is Ginny's older brother and RON'S brother, too. Your NOT allowed to like him so just' -- _

"Umm Hermione? Hello, are you in there?" Fred asked waving his hand in front of her eyes, snapping her away from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry" _What did he say? _She vaguely remembered something about him saying he was ok and not to worry. So she took a chance and said nervously, "Ok, but Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we maybe no tell anyone about this? It's quite embarrassing." She said, looking at the floor.

Fred laughed "Sure, I won't tell anyone. But only if you give me a kiss first." he said giving her a sly grin.

"How about a hug instead?" Hermione said, her heart beating fast at the thought of kissing him.

Fred sighed, pretending to be all mad that she wouldn't kiss him. "Aww, Hermione, you don't want to kiss me?" He said sticking out his lower lip.

'_If only he knew how much that makes me want to kiss him'_ she thought before shoving him playfully and telling him to stop.

"Fine" he said "a hug will _have_ to do" going back to pretending to be mad.

As Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred, and he did the same to her, she felt a little tingly feeling, and a feeling of belonging. She didn't want him to ever let her go, she felt so safe in his arms. They stood like that for a few moments before hearing a very mad voice say "Well you two look a little cozy"

They quickly let go of each other and turned to see Ron standing in the doorway, his face beet red and looking at Fred like he wanted to kill him.

He then turned to Hermione with the same look as she said, "Hello Ron! I've missed you!" But he softened when Hermione walked up and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you too, Hermione." He said as they linked arms. Walking into the house to greet the rest of the Weasley's and Harry, Hermione noticed that Ron kept looking over at her smiling. Hermione's heart suddenly stopped. '_I forgot about Ron and his crush on me. This is going to be a looong summer'. _she thought as she was greeted with five friendly hello's.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: I know that this is really short, but I wanted to kinda throw the idea out there before I really started writing the story. So if I get at least 5 reviews telling me they like it so far I will update. If not, I'll just delete it and pretend it never happened. So please please please push that purple little button and tell me what you think about my story.**


	2. Hermione Gets Upset

"Let Me Be Your Wings"  
By Close2MiiHeart

**Summery: Hermione is at The Burrow for the summer, and she can't help but notice that a certain Weasley, the Weasley she has been noticing, is noticing her. But when she gets kidnapped, how will this effect their relationship? Will it be torn apart or will it make it stronger?**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not even the plot, cause I borrowed some of it from Thumbelina. And all the characters and what not belong to J.K. Rowling. The Loverly person who brought me my beloved Harry Potter. Lol**

**A/N: the second chapter.…YAY. Umm I just wanted to say thank you for being my first 8 reviewers to: cantatedomino, dolface546, allie, Mrs.HarryPotter12 (Missie), SnowRose23, Nikki, tallypants, and niffler23. Thanks so much, and thanks for all the compliments! It really means a lot to me. And thanks a bunches to my Beta, Missie (Mrs.HarryPotter12). You help me soo much lol thank you. And you all should go read her stories. I recommend "Post It's", a Neville and Luna ff. It's really cute! Ok on with the chapter!**

Chapter Two - Hermione Gets Upset

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After saying hello to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny and Harry, Hermione headed upstairs with Ginny to the room they would be sharing for the summer.

"So, Ginny, how has your summer been?" Hermione asked.

"Good." she answered with a slight grin on her face.

"And what's that little smile for?" Hermione asked smirking.

"Nothing."

Hermione gave her a 'I know you too well to believe it's nothing' look, which caused Ginny to smile even more.

"You'll find out soon enough, Hermione!" she said laughing.

"Ok, Ok. I won't ask anymore questions. But I better find out soon or I'll have to force the information out of --" Hermione started but was interrupted when "Ginny, Hermione! Harry, Ron! Fred, George! DINNER" was yelled up the stairs by Mrs. Weasley.

"Coming mum!" Ginny yelled. "Come on Hermione, I'm starving!"

"I'll be down in a minute" Hermione said. "I just need to put a few more things away, then I'll be down, ok?"

"Alright, see you in a few minutes."

As soon as Ginny was out of the room, and the door was closed, she walked over to her trunk and pulled out her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Just got to the Burrow today. Had quite an embarrassing moment involving the love of my life, Fred. Just kidding, he's not the love of my life, but I think I really like him. When I hugged him I was sure I felt something. Maybe he likes me too? No he doesn't.…he just sees me as his little brother's best friend. That's all. _

Hermione sighed and put down her diary. She really hoped that something would happen between her and Fred, but she didn't think it would. She sighed again before continuing to write.

_Oh well I guess I have to just keep a positive attitude about it. I mean you never know, something could happen. Well I have to go for now, it's dinner time and I don't want to keep the Weasley's and Harry waiting any longer._

_Laterrr Gatorrr  
Hermione xoxo_

She closed her diary, and hopped off her bed, pulling the mattress up and sliding the precious book underneath. '_I hope no one finds it under there' _she thought and then jumped when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Fred stuck his head in.

"Mum told me to come and tell you to hurry up and come downstairs, before your food gets cold."

"Oh, ok." she said and walked into the hall. They went down the stairs side by side, and the whole time all Hermione could think of was how badly she wanted to just grab his hand and never let go.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When they got to the kitchen, and Fred sat down, she noticed that the only seat left was in-between Ron and Harry, and across from Fred, who happened to be sitting next Ginny. She sat down and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry it took me so long, I just had a few things I needed to put away," she said apologetically.

"It's ok dear, just hurry up and eat before your food gets cold," Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Hermione smiled before grabbing food to put on her plate. As she started eating she listened in on Harry and Ron's conversation about quidditch, but after a few moments of that she got completely bored, and looked over at Ginny.

"So Ginny, what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Umm.…I don't know maybe we can go swimming or something."

"Yeah ok that would be fun."

"Or maybe we could play a game of quidditch!" Ginny suggested.

As the table burst into talk about tomorrow's plans for quidditch, Hermione groaned. She absolutely hated quidditch.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a very boring day, _she thought.

Bored by the talk of quidditch that seemed to have engulfed the entire table, Hermione looked over at Fred, who was excitedly talking about tomorrow's game with the rest of the table. As she watched him talk she started thinking about her little problem again. '_Hermione, stop being so stupid, Fred will NEVER like you as more than a friend. EVER. So just get it out of your silly little head! No! I don't want to! What makes you think I don't have a chance? I have just as much a chance as anyone else --'_

Her thoughts were cut off by a leg hitting hers under the table.

"Sorry, 'Mione"

Hermione looked up to see Fred looking at her.

"It's ok," she said quietly, looking back down at her food. When she looked up again, he was back in the discussion. She put her chin in her hand, and watched him talk for a few moments. She loved the way his face lit up when he was talking about something he liked. '_Why do I even bother getting worked up over him? He's never going to like me!' _she thought sadly. She looked down at her food. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry. When she looked up Fred was still laughing and talking. Every time she looked at him, it made her want to cry. '_I can't take this for much longer.'_

"May I be excused?" she asked politely.

"Sure dear," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at her worriedly.

"Thank you," she whispered, before getting up and running up the stairs.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hermione?"

When she heard her name and the door opening, she flung herself under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

"Hermione, are you awake?"

"Ron, I don't think she's awake," she heard Ginny say.

"Yeah Ron, we can talk to her tomorrow," Harry's voice said.

"Ok, ok. Let's go play a game of chess," Ron suggested reluctantly.

Hermione heard the door close, and footsteps as her friends walked away from the door. She flung the blankets off herself and sat back up.

"I thought you were awake." At the sound of another Ginny's voice, Hermione jumped.

"Ginny! You scared me! Please, don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Ginny, I just wasn't very hungry."

"Yeah, ok Hermione."

"What? That's really the only problem."

"Oh hush it, Hermione. I saw the way you were looking at my brother. Don't even pretend that you don't like him"

Hermione looked up at Ginny, noticing the smirk on her face.

"Ginny! I told you a million times, I do not like Ron!" she said, hoping that Ron was the brother Ginny was talking about.

"I don't mean Ron, Hermione. You _know_ who I'm talking about!" Ginny said with a twinge of impatience in her voice.

Hermione sighed before saying "Fine. I think that...that I, I like Fred."

Ginny rolled her eyes "I figured that. So you like Fred. What's the problem?" she asked, not getting why Hermione was getting so upset about liking him.

"Well first, there's the little problem of Ron having that monstrous crush on me." Hermione started. "Second, there is no chance that Fred will ever see me as anything but his little brother's friend."

Ginny got up and walked over to Hermione's bed, and sat down next to her friend.

"Look, Hermione. Ron will get over the fact that you don't like him. He really will. I mean if he hasn't got the hint by now that you don't like him, he's absolutely clueless. Besides, I heard him talking to Harry the other day, and I think he might have a thing for Lavender Brown. And as for your second problem, you'll never know if Fred likes you or not if you don't let him know how you feel!" she said.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a second before hugging her.

"Thanks Ginny, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Hermione. That's what I'm here for."

"So. Ron likes Lavender huh?" Hermione said, giggling.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Herrrrrmiiiiiione! It's time to get uppppppppppp!" Ginny sang, bouncing at the foot of Hermione's bed.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw Ginny grinning at her wildly.

"Come on Hermione! Quidditch time!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione groaned before mumbling, "Aw, come on Ginny, you know I hate quidditch."

"Yeah I know, but you can watch can't you?"

"I guess. I've been wanting to read this book I brought anyway." she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good!" Ginny said. "Now let's go get some breakfast!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ok so theres chapter 2...what do you think? Please Review! I'll update if I get 10 reviews. So...until then, ladies and gentlemen )**


	3. Hermione Sings A Song

"Let Me Be Your Wings"  
By Close2MiiHeart

**Summery: Hermione is at The Burrow for the summer, and she can't help but notice that a certain Weasley, the Weasley she has been noticing, is noticing her. But when she gets kidnapped, how will this effect their relationship? Will it be torn apart or will it make it stronger?**

**Disclaimer: I own some of this story...at least right now. In the later chapters the plot with follow "Thumbelina" very loosely. And of course, Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. And the song belongs to the person who wrote it...umm it comes from Thumbelina, that's all I know.**

**A/N: Chapter number 3! Woot woot! You guys are lucky cause with my other story it took me weeks to write chapters. Lol I LOVE Fred and Hermione though, so that's why I'm so interested in writing this ff! And thank you everyone who reviewed...I'll do little note thingy's at the bottom. Ok, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 3 - Hermione Sings A Song

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After breakfast Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Bill, Fred and George all headed outside to play quidditch. Bill had come home during breakfast and agreed to play so the teams would be even. Hermione settled in the grass with her new book, while the rest of them went and got their brooms. After watching her friends play for a little while, Hermione began reading her book. About an hour later, she was done, so she laid down in the grass. Soon she was fast asleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When the game was over, with Fred, Harry, and Ginny beating George, Bill and Ron by 250 points, they all headed over to where Hermione was napping. They all stood around her yelling her name, and snapping in her face, but they just couldn't wake her up.

Then Fred flashed a mischievous grin. "I know how to wake her up. Be right back guys."

They all stood there looking at each other, wondering what Fred was going to do. A few moments later, Fred came back with the hose, and a devilish look on his face.

Everyone smiled as Fred let go of where he was holding the hose, and water sprayed allover Hermione.

"Oh my god!" Hermione yelled as she jumped up and covered her face to protect it from the steady stream of water Fred was spraying at her. "Look what you did Fred Weasley! Your so going to pay for this!" she yelled, as she took out her wand. "Augamenti!" she screamed, pointing her wand directly at Fred's face.

She laughed at the look on his face as the water from her wand hit him.

"Get him!" She yelled, and everyone charged at Fred trying to steal the hose from him.

"Come on, George, let's get her!" Fred said suddenly.

"What, no, Fred, George, PUT ME DOWN" Hermione yelled, as Fred and George picked her up and carried her down to the lake.

Just as they were about to throw her in, Harry and Ron came running down with the hose and sprayed them both until they were soaking wet. Laughing, Fred and George put down Hermione and George ran after them. Fred tried to go too but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked with a grin.

"To go kill Ron and Harry for getting me soaked" he said laughing.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" she said, and pulled him closer to her. Then, before he could suspect anything was going to happen, she pushed him into the lake. He came back up seconds later yelling.

"Hermione, your really gonna get it now!"

Hermione laughed and starting running away, but he got out of the water and caught up with her too fast.

He picked her up and threw her into the lake.

Fred waited for her to surface, but she didn't. After a while, he started to get worried, and jumped in after her. He was in the water for 5 minutes, hoping that she didn't drown, when he heard a voice coming from the shore.

"Looking for someone?" Hermione said in-between fits of giggles.

"Your really gonna get it now Hermione!" he yelled.

"You keep saying that, but you haven't got me yet." she said laughing.

"Well now I'm serious!" he said.

And she believed it. He looked like he was really mad. She didn't want him to be mad at her. She just wanted to have fun.

'_Look what you did Hermione! Now he's mad at you!' _she thought bitterly.

She stood there, waiting for him to get out of the water and go over to her so she could apologize. When he got there she put up her hands to stop him from getting any closer.

"Look, Fred, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. If I had know that pushing you in the water would make you so mad I wouldn't have done it." she said in a rush.

He stepped closer. "I wasn't upset at that Hermione. I thought you drowned! Don't ever do that again!" he yelled angrily.

Hermione looked up and saw how mad he was and almost started crying.

'_You can't cry, you can't cry! Then he'll know you like him!'_

When Fred saw that she was on the verge of tears, he quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Hermione, I didn't mean it. You just scared me is all." he said.

Hermione looked up from the ground and stared into his eyes. '_Is he getting closer to me or am I imagining it? Nope your not imagining it he's definatley closer than he was a few seconds ago. Oh My God maybe he's gonna kiss me! Lean in you idio --' _Hermione's thought were interrupted by someone yelling.

"Fred! Hermione! Where are you?" George's voice yelled. From the sound of it he wasn't very far away.

Fred quickly pulled away from her, just as George stepped into view.

"There you are. We've been looking for you everywhere. It's lunchtime." George said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. "Mum wouldn't let any of us eat until we found you."

"Sorry." Fred said, sheepishly. "We didn't realize how long we were out here."

"Yeah well, hurry up and go tell mum that you and Hermione aren't dead, so we can have our lunch"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After lunch, everyone went to do separate things. Harry and Ron were playing chess while Ginny watched, the twins went up to their room to work on a new product for their joke shop, and Hermione went upstairs to "read in peace". When she got to her and Ginny's room, she lifted up her mattress and took out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today everyone went outside to play quidditch. Well except me, I sat there and read. Then I fell asleep and got woken up by Fred spraying me with water! I wasn't very upset because well, it's Fred, but of course I couldn't say that so I retaliated, and it turned into a full on water fight! Well Fred and I ended up by ourselves for a little while and I swear he almost kissed me! But then George showed up and we had to go to lunch...sad I know. So.…maybe he does like me? AAGGGHHH! I think he really likes me! I'm sooo excited! Well I have to go for now. Gonna go watch Ron beat Harry at chess. I'll keep you posted on Fred, I promise._

_Laterrr Gatorrr  
__Hermione xoxo_

She closed her diary and put it back in it's place under her mattress. Then she got up and walked out into the hall. On her way to the stairs, she passed by the twins' room and heard her name, so she stopped to listen.

"Seriously Fred, I know you better than that. What's going on with you and Hermione?" George asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Fred answered.

"Yeah right. I saw you guys by the lake today. You were looking a little too cozy for it to be nothing. And the water fight was a major flirt fest for you two! So spill!"

"I'm telling you the truth, George, there is nothing going on with me and Hermione. The water fight was because it's hot, and down by the lake, I was just hugging her because I said something to upset her."

"So you have absolutely no feelings for Hermione?"

"No, I really don't, so just stop asking."

Hearing this, Hermione sobbed and ran away from the door. She didn't stop until she was in her bed. '_I really thought he liked me'_ she thought.

She cried for a few moments, then decided to sing something. Singing always made her feel better. So through her tears she sang.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So Fred what's going on with you and Hermione?" George asked.

"Nothing"

"Seriously Fred, I know you better than that! What's going on with you and Hermione?" George asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Fred answered.

"Yeah right. I saw you guys by the lake today. You were looking a little too cozy for it to be nothing. And the water fight was a major flirt fest for you two! So spill!"

"I'm telling you the truth, George, there is nothing going on with me and Hermione. The water fight was because it's hot, and down by the lake, I was just hugging her because I said something to upset her."

"So you have absolutely no feelings for Hermione?"

"No, I really don't, so just stop asking."

"Ok. I'll stop for now, but I still don't believe you."

"Whatever. Look, I'm gonna go jump in the shower, we can talk about the new stuff later"

George nodded, and Fred walked out of his room. As he was passing Ginny's room, he heard someone crying and peeked in the open door to see Hermione sprawled out on her bed crying. Then she started to sing;

_I know there's someone, somewhere, someone  
__Who's sure to find me, soon.  
__After the rain goes, there are rainbows.  
__I'll find my rainbow, soon.  
__Soon it wont be just pretend.  
__Soon a happy ending.  
__Love, can you hear me?  
__If your near me.  
__Sing your song, sure and strong.  
__And soon._

All Fred could do was stand there and listen to her sing. She was hurting, and he could tell, but he didn't know why she was hurting. But the thing that confused him the most was why it hurt _him_ when she was hurting.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I like this chapter very much. Now click the little purple button and tell me if you loved it or hated it. And I'll accept ppl giving me ideas and stuff too. So review away!**

**Fidelius Charm: your right...and thanks for the advice**

**Amrawo: Thanks! I love Thumbelina too! Lol**

**Wicked-59: I LOVE FRED AND HERMIONE! But I like George too. Sometimes. And lol about your other review! Don't worry as long as I know 1 person likes me story, I'll keep writing.**

**Alexandra Warkel: ha ha ha! Your reviews make me laugh! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Everyone else: Thank you so much for reviewing and for all the compliments! It means soo much to me. Lol I prolly will say that a million times, but it's true! I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days, but only if I get at least one review. Cause if I don't know at least 1 person likes my story, I'll be crushed lol and have no motivation to write. So Please review!**

**Oh and sorry it took me so long, my beta didn't send me it, and since it's almost been a week I decided to post anyways. SO sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything like that.**


	4. Operation: GOF

"Let Me Be Your Wings"  
By Close2MiiHeart

**Summery: Hermione is at The Burrow for the summer, and she can't help but notice that a certain Weasley, the Weasley she has been noticing, is noticing her. But when she gets kidnapped, how will this effect their relationship? Will it be torn apart or will it make it stronger?**

**Disclaimer: I own some of this story...at least right now. In the later chapters the plot with follow "Thumbelina" very loosely. And of course, Harry Potter belongs to thewonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. Notes at the bottom. Ok, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 4 - Operation: GOF

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When she finished singing, Hermione felt a lot better. She took out her diary and wrote;

_Dear Diary,_

_You will never believe what just happened! As I was walking down the stairs, I passed by the twin's room and heard my name, so I stopped to listen, and you know what I heard? George asked Fred what the deal was with me and him and he said_

Hermione put down her pen and wiped away the freshly formed tears. Just remembering the conversation she had overheard made her cry. She sniffed and wiped her eyes again before continuing to write.

_He said that he doesn't like me. Everything that happened today, all the stuff that I thought meant something, meant absolutely nothing to him. I don't think I can take much more of this. I need to get over him. I need a plan._

Hermione sat and thought a minute, then a small smile formed on her lips as she got an idea.

_I've got it! I'll just ignore him! And I'll call this Operation: Get Over Fred, or Operation: GOF for short!_

_Ok step one: Avoid Fred as much as possible. Only speak to him if you absolutely have to._

_Step 2: Well there is no step 2...only step one. Lol, I know I'm a dork, but what kind of plan is it if it only has 1 step? Obviously not a very good one, but it will have to work._

_I'm gonna go take a quick nap before dinner._

_Laterrr Gaotorrr,  
__Hermione xoxo_

She put her book away and laid down, closing her eyes. Soon enough she was fast asleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A few hours later, Hermione was woken up by someone gently shaking her and calling her name.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Ginny standing over here.

"Evening, sleepy head! I figured I'd wake you up since it's almost time for dinner." Ginny said.

"Oh, ok thanks." Hermione said in a tone that was so depressing, it would make Professor Snape feel bad for her.

"Oh, Hermione! What's wrong? You sound so depressed!" Ginny said worriedly.

Hermione wiped away the fresh tears as the pain of what happened earlier came back. '_I guess that nap didn't work after all._'

At the sight of her best friend crying, Ginny sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked again, in a whisper.

Hermione wiped her eyes again before answering.

"This afternoon at the lake, after everyone ran off, Fred and I stayed for a little while, and I pushed him in the lake. So he did it back to me and I disappeared and he jumped in looking for me. When he figured out it was a joke, he got out and was mad and I almost started crying but then he hugged me and said it was alright. Then I swear we were this close -- Hermione held up her thumb and pointer finger, leaving them about an inch apart -- to kissing when George showed up and told us it was time for lunch."

She took a deep breath but before she could tell Ginny about the rest of what happened, Ginny smiled and said, "Well, George sure does have bad timing, huh? So why are you so upset, Fred obviously likes you!" She said enthusiastically.

Hermione just shook her head sadly.

"No?" Ginny said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, later on after I was done writing in my diary, I walked down the hall to go downstairs and meet you guys, but I heard my name coming from the twin's room, so I stopped to listen. And I heard Fred telling George that he had absolutely no feelings for me at all. He just got carried away," she finished and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Ginny just sat there rubbing Hermione's back, and telling her that everything would be ok.

Once Hermione calmed down a bit, she explained Operation:GOF to Ginny.

"Hopefully, ignoring him will help me get over him," she said, sadly.

"Why do you sound so sad about getting over him?" Ginny asked.

"Because I don't want to," Hermione whispered, then threw her face down into a pillow, and started crying again.

Ginny sat there rubbing her back again, and they stayed there like that, with Hermione crying, and Ginny consoling, until they were called down to dinner.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Dear Diary,_

_I told Ginny everything that happened, and about Operation: GOF. She ignored him during dinner, too. The look on his face every time he tried talking to one of us and we ignored him was priceless. Well not it's like 3 in the morning and I can't sleep! All because of that stupid nap I took today. I thik I'm gonna go down to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate. _

_Laterrr Gatorrr,  
__Hermione xoxo_

After she put away her diary, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, but stopped short when she saw that she wasn't alone. At the sound of her coming into the kitchen, the tall redhead turned around to face her.

"Fred!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Umm.…kinda short? But I like what I got done in this chapter. Next chapter is kinda cute, I already wrote it.…but I prolly won't post it until I finish writing chapter 6.**

**Amrawo - I need to talk to you.…if you have AIM please i'm me at LibraBabiiAK89. Please. It's important. If you don't have AIM...email me at send me your email cause this is waaayy important! **

**lovely ravenclaw - thanks for the review! I love your ff "Six Years Later" and it's so awesome that you like my story! Lol.**

**Everyone else: thank you soo much for reviewing it means soo much to me! Really it does!**

**Until Next Time Ladies and Gentlemen**

**Krista xoxo**

**P.S. umm about the Laterrr Gatorrr Hermione xoxo thing she does in her diary.…don't laugh too hard at it cause that's how I sign stuff lol. Like my diary, my xanga, away messages. Lmao so yeah just adding a bit of my personality to the story )**


	5. Operation: GOF Has Been Abandoned

"Let Me Be Your Wings"  
By Close2MiiHeart

**Summery: Hermione is at The Burrow for the summer, and she can't help but notice that a certain Weasley, the Weasley she has been noticing, is noticing her. But when she gets kidnapped, how will this effect their relationship? Will it be torn apart or will it make it stronger?**

**Disclaimer: I own some of this story...at least right now. In the later chapters the plot with follow "Thumbelina" very loosely. And of course, Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. Notes at the bottom. Ok, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 5 - Operation: GOF Has Been Abandoned

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hello, Hermione," Fred said.

"Goodnight, Fred," Hermione said before turning around to go back upstairs.

Fred reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Wait, Hermione," he said quietly.

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to deal with him right now.

"What?" she asked, hoping they could get this conversation over with quickly. She just wanted to stop thinking about how much he had hurt her, and go to sleep.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the ground.

"For what?" she asked, hoping he hadn't figured out that she liked him.

"For whatever I did to make you mad at me."

"What makes you think I'm mad?"

"Well, there's fact that you and Ginny completely ignored me at dinner today. Plus your trying really hard to get out of the room and away from me."

"Yeah, well you didn't do anything, I'm just in a bad mood. And as for Ginny, she probably didn't hear you or something," Hermione said.

"Ok," Fred said, unconvinced. "Well if your not mad at me, then you should stay and have some hot chocolate with me."

Hermione silently debated with herself. 'If she said yes, she'd have to sit with the boy who broke her heart and deal with the pain of knowing he doesn't like her. But on the other hand if she said no, he'd know something was up, and possibly figure out why she was mad, which would cause her even more pain, plus embarrassment.

"Well?" Fred asked. "You staying or not?"

Hermione signed before reluctantly saying, "Sure, I guess I'll stay."

Fred smiled. "Ok then, sit down and I'll make you some cocoa."

Hermione watched as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a packet of hot cocoa mix. As she watched him pour the hot water into her mug, she thought about what she had heard earlier. Tears began forming in her eyes as she thought about how much she liked Fred, and how much it sucked that he didn't feel like that for her at all.

She felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away, just as Fred turned around and set her mug down in front of her.

'_That's all I need, Fred questioning me about why I'm crying,_' she thought. '_Oh yeah, that'd be a GREAT conversation. Hey Hermione, what's wrong? Oh, nothing, just thinking about how much I like you and how bad it sucks that you don't feel the same way. Oh, yeah, awesome conversation.'_ she thought sarcastically.

"Hello, Hermione, are you home?" Fred asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, guess I zoned out for a bit there."

She picked up her mug and took a sip. She liked the way the hot liquid warmed her as it slid down her throat. It almost made her feel better. Almost.

"Hey, thanks for making me this," she said quietly, looking down at her mug.

"Welcome, 'Mione," he said, looking at her closely. Something was wrong, he could tell.

Hermione looked up and saw Fred looking at her. His intense gaze reminded her of how he had been looking at her down at the lake, and as she remember how much fun she had, she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Fred asked, an amused look on his face.

Hermione's thought were once again snapped back to the present. The happiness she felt remembering the moments at the lake suddenly vanished when she looked at him and she remembered that it all only meant something to her not him. She felt her eyes watering for the millionth time that day, and she quickly wiped away the fresh tears.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Fred asked, obviously worried about her.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Absolutely nothing."

"Come on, 'Mione, nobody just start crying for no reason!"

"Well I do, ok?" she snapped.

Fred looked at her for a second then said, "No, it's not ok. I don't believe you for a second. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Hermione looked down at her mug, and when she looked back up she had tears in her eyes.

"Well, there's this guy that I really really like, and for a while there, I thought he liked me too. But I found out that he doesn't like me at all. I just feel like he messed with my emotions even though he didn't know it, and it really sucks because every time I think about him, I start crying," she rambled, the tears flowing non stop.

Fred looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes, and instantly wanted to kill whoever this guy was hat was hurting his 'Mione. '_Woah, did I just say MY 'Mione? No way, she's just a friend, nothing else, you just feel protective of her because you've known her for such a long time.'_ he thought.

He looked at Hermione again and saw that she was sitting there, kind of hugging herself, and the tears falling from her eyes uncontrollably. He walked to the other side of the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok, "Mione," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered as the same tingle she felt whenever he touched her ran up and down her spine and she started sobbing into Fred's shoulder.

'_This is so stupid!_' she thought. '_What am I going to do for the rest of the summer, heck the rest of my life, just cry every time he comes near me? This is ridiculous!_'

'_This is ridiculous!_' Fred thought. '_How can I even begin to think that I like Hermione? She's my little brother and sister's best friend. I don't like her._' But he was sure he felt something when he hugged her and he was almost sure she had felt it too.

He let go of Hermione and wiped the tears that were falling off of her cheks.

'_Ok so, maybe you do like her, but only a little bit' _he thought. '_But what are you going to do about it? She likes some other guy remember? That's the whole reason she's with you crying right now. I'll just have to use some of my charm so that she likes me.' _he thought with a smile.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" he asked suddenly.

"You have a TV?" she asked, a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah, and a DVD player," he said, smirking.

"Sure, what movies do you have?"

"I'm not sure, you can pick when we get there."

"Ok," she said.

That's when she noticed it. Fred Weasley was standing in front of her in nothing but PJ bottoms.

'_WOAH! How come I didn't notice that before? Maybe I was too upset to notice. But DAMN! All those years of quidditch have really toned his body!_'

She tore her eyes away from his chest and looked down at the floor. Two seconds later, she was staring again.

'_Oh man, oh man, oh man! How am I going to sit through an entire movie, knowing that the love of my life is sitting next to me SHIRTLESS?_'

Fred had been too busy cleaning up the stuff from their hot cocoa to notice Hermione staring at him. When he finally looked at her and followed her gaze to his chest, he smirked.

Hermione looked up to see Fred smirking at her and she blushed scarlet. '_Oh man, he knows I was looking at him!_' she thought.

"Come on, 'Mione, let's go watch that movie," he said, grabbing her hand, and pulling her outside.

They walked over to the shed that the boys used to make new products. Fred opened the door and lead Hermione inside, holding her hand the whole time.

"I don't see a TV or anything," Hermione said with a confused look on her face.

Fred laughed and let go of her hand. Then he walked over to a little golden F on the floor and tapped on it three times with his foot. Then he bent over and knocked four times with his hand. He floor opened to reveal a set of stairs. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her down the stairs. In the room was an oversized armchair and a TV with a DVD player on top. Fred walked over and grabbed his movies.

"Here, pick one," he said.

"Ok, I pick this one," she said, holding up 'The Butterfly Effect'.

"Ok," Fed said, and walked over to the DVD player, and out the movie in. Then he plopped down into the chair and looked over at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Fred, then the chair, then the floor and decided she would sit on the floor. She sat down and looked up at Fred.

"I'll just sit on the floor," she said uncomfortably.

"No, there's room for us both on here," he said, patting the empty space next to him.

She reluctantly got up and sat down next to Fred. They were so close that their arms and legs were touching. More tingles went up and down her spine. She shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to touch him anymore than she needed to, because if she did, she might give in to her sudden urge to kiss him.

They sat in silence watching the movie and as it got later, Hermione got tired. Halfway through the movie she was leaning on him and by the time it was over they both were asleep. Her with her head on his shoulder, and him with a content smile on his lips.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Fred woke up and forgot for a second where he was. Then he looked down and saw Hermione sleeping on him and he remember what happened the night before. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before gently getting up. He looked at the clock.

"Oh crap, it's 6 already?" he said loudly. "Hermione" he said, gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling.

"Yeah?" she asked, then yawned.

"It's 6 in the morning and we need to get back to the house. Mum gets up at 7 to make breakfast."

"Oh, ok," she said sleepily.

Fred grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs. When he got to the top he pushed a button and the ceiling opened.

"Oh and don't tell anyone about this ok?" he said.

"Ok," she said, still half asleep.

They walked hand in hand back up to the house, and quietly walked in. He walked her to her door and hugged her.

"Thanks for listening Fred," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Your welcome," he said.

Just as she put her hand on the door to walk into her and Ginny's room, he suddenly said, "Wait. Meet me tonight in the kitchen. We can have some more cocoa, okay?"

She nodded then walked into her room to find Ginny sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing up?" Hermione asked.

"Waiting for you."

"Really?"

"No, I just got in, too. Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now, you need to tell me what you were doing with my brother." Ginny said smirking.

"Let's just say, Operation: Get Over Fred, has been officially abandoned." she said, before collapsing on her bed to go back to sleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Well? What do you think? I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, but I had no time to write chapter 6 cause of cheering. We just started stunting and I've been concentrating really hard on it, cause my coach was picking flyers and I really wanna fly. Well.…we find out Monday so...wish me luck! I hope this chapter is good, I worked very hard on it. And I tried to make it as long as possible. There was this whole thing with Ashton Kutcher, and Hermione thinking he was hott and Fred getting jealous but then I saw that were aren't like supposed to mention celebrity's or something like that, so I took that part out. Anyway I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Cantatedomino: thank you soo much! I love your story "I'll Be There"! It means soo much to me when ppl who write ff's that I love, review my ff and tell me they love it! It's soo cool lol**

**lovely ravenclaw: same goes for you! Your story is the ONLY George/Hermione ff I read cause it's totally awesome. Thanks soo much for the review it means a lot!**

**Amrawo: Thank you soo much! Don't worry, they're gonna get together soon...I promise! thanks soo much for your review it means a lot!**

**Wicked-59: Lol I always say stuff like "if you don't update now, I'm gonna have a heart attack and die at the age of 15 and it will be all your fault" lol that's a real review I did right there lmao thanks soo much for your review!**

**Everyone else: sorry, I'm too tired to do everyone, it's 3 in the morning and I just wanna go to sleep. Hugs and Kisses for reviewing, it really means a lot to me!**

**Krista xoxo**


End file.
